


I Take Requests

by cluelessrebel1988



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Beatrice makes an appearance, Bonding, Bonding over music, F/F Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Music, Piano, Song Lyrics, True Colors (song), but no avatrice here, pretty much just ava/camila friendship, the beginning of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessrebel1988/pseuds/cluelessrebel1988
Summary: Sister Camila finds Ava admiring the piano in Cat's Cradle and offers to play her a song
Relationships: Sister Camila & Ava Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: Genuary 2021





	I Take Requests

Camila had always been an early riser. Going back as long as she could remember, she was always up with the sun or, more often than not, before it. It served her well in the order, with breakfast being served at six every morning and training starting at seven. Even now that she wasn’t training on a regular basis, she couldn’t get out of the habit of getting up early.

And honestly, that was fine with her. It gave her some time to herself, to reflect and pray and maybe clean some of the weapons in the armory if she felt so inclined. It was that activity that she’d planned to do this morning, and she made her way through the hallways of Cat’s Cradle and across the training room, heading toward the armory. She was distracted, however, by a figure moving through the shadows. She tensed, trying to determine who else might be up this early or if it someone had infiltrated their sanctum. And what she would do about it if that turned out to be the case. She inched a little closer and the figure stepped into the light, revealing herself.

It was Ava, the new halo barer.

Camila relaxed. The girl was new, and it was unclear whether she would be staying or what her feelings about all of this were, but she hadn’t done anything to make Camila think she was a threat. Lillith might call her naïve for that belief, but Camila had always been one to give people the benefit of the doubt unless she had a strong reason not to.

Ava didn’t react to her presence, and Camila realized that the girl was focused on something else. The piano against the wall. It was old, but functional and she often played it, particularly in the evenings to help the other sisters relax after a long day of training. She wasn’t exactly Mozart, but she knew at least parts of several songs and knew how to read sheet music if it was provided. Ava seemed to be admiring it with curiosity, and a thought entered Camila’s head. If Ava was still on the fence about staying, perhaps she just needed a friend to give her a reason to do so.

“I see you’re an early riser too,” she said, stepping toward the girl, who spun around in a panic at the sound of her voice. “My apologies,” Camila said with a friendly smile. “It’s not often I see others up this early.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Ava said as she slowly relaxed from the initial shock of realizing she wasn’t alone. “Kept thinking about what happened to…” she trailed off, her eyes shifting as if trying to remember something.

“Sister Shannon,” Camila offered.

“Right,” Ava said, looking away as though trying to hide her embarrassment at not being able to remember the name of a woman who, until a day ago, she hadn’t know existed. “It’s just kind of weird being in a room that used to belong to someone else and knowing that I’m only there because she’s…” She trailed off again, unable to bring herself to finish that sentence.

Camila wasn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t known Sister Shannon very well or for very long. She’d overseen some aspects of Camila’s training, but never on a personal level. The mission where she’d been killed was the only time the two had been in the field together. Most of the others were closer to her, Mary and Lillth most of all. Even Beatrice had known her longer…

The silence between them must have become too much for Ava, because she cleared her throat and gestured toward the piano. “So…are you guys allowed to play this thing, or is it just for show?” she asked.

Camila couldn’t help but smile at the question. Ava didn’t mince her words, and the tone she took when asking had a hint of defiance in it that Camila couldn’t help admire at least a little.

“We can play it,” she said, walking to the instrument. “I play a lot, and so do some of the other sisters.” She smiled as a memory came back to her. “Sister Shannon, she always said she liked my playing best.”

“Really?” Ava asked. “Why?”

“She said I wasn’t so stiff when I played.” Camila let out a small laugh. “I never quite understood what that meant, but I liked the sound of it.”

Ava responded with a small chuckle of her own, looking back to the instrument. “I like the sound of it too.”

Camila glanced between Ava and the piano. “Do you want to play something?” she asked. She didn’t know much about Ava’s history, other than she had been in an orphanage here in Spain since she was a little girl and had little experience with the outside world. She briefly wondered if she’d said something wrong when Ava looked at her in surprise.

“Oh, I don’t play,” she said with a small shake of her head. “Just…couldn’t quite find the ability.” She let out a small chuckle at that, as if commenting on a joke only she understood. When Camila didn’t laugh along, Ava’s smile faded and she looked away again.

“Well…is there a particular song you’d like to hear?” Camila asked, moving toward the instrument, looking back at Ava as she pulled out the bench.

“Oh…I don’t know too many songs,” Ava said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “And I definitely don’t know any that you’d typically play in a church.”

“Well, if you haven’t already figured out, we’re not a typical church,” Camila said with a small smile. She sat down and looked over her shoulder at Ava, waiting for her answer.

Ava’s eyes narrowed slightly as she studied Camila, as if she was trying to figure out what angle the nun was trying to play. Sensing she needed a bit more convincing, Camila turned back to the piano and began playing ‘Pink and White’ by Frank Ocean. It had been Sister Shannon’s favorite.

After a minute, she sensed movement behind her, but she didn’t look up from the keys until Ava was standing against the wall beside the piano looking down at her. She flashed the girl a smile as she finished playing.

“Wow,” Ava said, her tone genuine. “You’re pretty good.”

She really wasn’t, not compared to some of the other nuns, but Camila thought it best not to argue. “Thank you,” she said with a small nod. She got ready to play another song, but Ava stopped her. Camila hid a smile as she waited for Ava to make her request.

“Actually…there is a song I’d like to hear,” she said. “It’s one my mom would sing to me a lot, especially when I was sad…But I don’t really know the name of it…”

“That’s okay,” Camila said. “Do you remember any of the words? Maybe I’ve heard of it.”

Ava thought for a minute. “Um…something about colors…showing your true colors? Does that ring any bells for you?”

Camila nodded. “As a matter of fact, I think I might know what song you’re thinking of,” she said. She sat up and let out a breath before beginning to play.

As soon as she began, she knew she had the right song. Ava’s eyes lit up like she was discovering a long lost friend. After getting through the first few bars, Camila began singing the lyrics as best as she could remember them.

_You with the sad eyes, don’t be discouraged_  
_Oh I realize it’s hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all_  
_And darkness inside you can make you feel so small_

As she reached the chorus, she looked up at Ava, who was smiling, even as her eyes filled with tears. As Camila continued to sing, Ava joined in.

_But I see your true colors shining through_  
_I see your true colors and that’s why I love you_  
_So don’t be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors, true colors_  
_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

As they reached the end of the refrain, Camila slowly faded the song out and looked up to Ava, offering her a friendly smile to match the one the girl was wearing. Ava took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn around, finding Sister Beatrice watching them, her face unreadable.

“I’m sorry, sister,” Camila said, getting to her feet. “Did we wake you?”

Beatrice shook her head. “No, I was already up,” she said. “I was just looking for Ava.” She turned her attention to the halo bearer. “Your training begins in a half-hour, and you should get some breakfast before then. Trust me, you don’t want to be training on an empty stomach.”

Ava let out a small sigh and nodded. “Right,” she said. “Let’s go get this over with.” She and Beatrice began walking away, but as they did, Ava looked back at Camila, a small smile crossing her lips as she mouthed a silent ‘Thank you.’ Camila returned the smile and replied with an equally silent ‘You’re welcome,’ before Ava turned and left.

Camila then made her way to the armory, the smile still on her face. She hoped the new halo-bearer stuck around. She really liked Ava.


End file.
